


A Place Where Nobody Knows

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-30
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: For a moment or three, the world existed for them alone, and no one else could find them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/profile)[mousapelli](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/) for the beta. *cuddles the commas* Written for [](http://tarie.livejournal.com/profile)[tarie](http://tarie.livejournal.com/)’s [James/Lily challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tarie/388398.html). Title from Talking Heads.

Everything was quiet when they got home. Dinner had been lovely, but even _coq au vin_ and nearly two bottles of wine couldn't ease their tension -- everyone had been shaken and silent since news of the Prewetts' deaths had come a few days ago. James had suggested canceling their reservations, but Lily had insisted. It had been strange though, being separated from Harry for longer than a few minutes for the first time since he'd been born, and the house felt oddly empty without him. They made their way slowly upstairs to the bedroom, not bothering to put the lights on.

"I know we said we'd let Harry stay overnight at my parents'," she said, kicking off her heels and wriggling her toes in the thick carpeting, "but maybe we should pick him up tonight. It's not that late." She turned to face James, who looked pensive.

"Maybe," he said haltingly, pushing one hand through his unruly hair, "maybe you and Harry should go live with your parents, at least until all this is over."

She froze at the words, pain and anger warring with the unwelcome thought, deep down, that maybe he was right. Anger won, of course. It was easier.

"Want to get rid of your Mudblood wife, Potter?" She knew it wasn't fair even as she said it. She wasn't even angry with _him_. He was just the closest target. "Is that what you want?"

He blanched and his eyes widened in shock. "Lily, no! Don't be-- No. Of course, I want you with me. But I also want you to be safe. You and Harry."

"And you think Voldemort can't get to us there? Be realistic, James."

"Lily, I--"

"This is my war, too. More mine than yours, really," she said, the wine she'd had with dinner -- the first since she'd discovered she was pregnant over a year ago -- allowing her to say things she'd only thought before. "How far back can the Potters trace their bloodline?"

"Lily, you know that doesn't matter--" He tried to wrap his arms around her but she pulled away.

"Stop it, James! Don't patronize me." She shoved at her hair, which was coming loose from the pins holding it off her face. "I knew what I signed on for when I joined the Order."

"I didn't," he said softly, shoulders slumping as he sank down onto the bed. "I didn't know it would feel like this -- that I'd be helpless while my friends died. That I'd feel sick with gratitude that it wasn't you or Sirius or Remus or Peter lying there when I arrived at a house that had the Dark Mark floating overhead. That I couldn't protect my own wife and son-- I can't protect you, Lily. I can't--" His voice broke and she settled in his lap, putting her arms around him, her anger at him spent, burned up in the heat of her fury at the world, and the pure fire of her love for him.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, and she felt the cool metal of his glasses and the warmth of his breath against her skin.

"God, Lily," he whispered, raising his face to kiss her. There was a desperation to it that reminded her of the first few times they'd gone out, when he'd tried so hard to prove he could be someone she could respect.

She threaded her hands through his hair, thick and soft under her fingers, and without breaking the kiss, pushed him down, shifting to straddle him, hands already unbuttoning his shirt.

"Lily," he said again, when she broke away.

"James," she answered with a smile, pushing the shirt off his shoulders. "I don't need you to protect me. I need you to love me."

She kissed him again, and he rolled them over so he was on top. He knelt above her and tossed the shirt away, then bent close to press kisses to her forehead, eyelids and mouth, a warm damp flutter of lips that made her shiver.

"Same thing," he murmured, covering her mouth with his before she could respond, tongue sliding against hers in that way he had that never failed to send heat like molten lava flowing through her body.

His hands were quick and just a little rough, and part of her wanted to tell him to slow down, they had all night, but she couldn't catch her breath, couldn't corral her thoughts as his fingers brushed along the curve of breast, belly, thigh.

She reached for his glasses, but he shook his head. "Want to see you," he said, and she thought her heart might burst.

He pushed impatiently at her dress and she found the wand in his pocket, whispered the spell that left them both naked, skin prickling from cool winter air before he covered her with his body, long and lean and warm.

"Lily, please--"

"Yes, James," she answered, wrapping her legs around his hips as he slid inside her.

There was no finesse to it, despite the hundreds of times they'd done it before. His hands tangled in her half-pinned hair, pulling just a little too hard as they thrust and surged against each other, pain edging the pleasure rising in her. His lips were hot and his teeth fierce against her neck and shoulders, leaving marks she'd have to cover in the morning, but she didn't care.

"Let me--" he gasped, "Lily, please, let me--"

"Yes, James," she said again, tightening around him, urging him deeper, loving the feel of him around her, inside her. She pulled him down for a kiss, swallowing his groan as he came, shuddering in her arms. She held him close, stroking his hair until he found his way back to her.

"You didn't," he murmured against her neck and she laughed breathlessly, body still taut and humming with need.

"No, not yet," she replied. "But I'm not done with you."

He laughed, finally, and she could feel the wary tension had gone out of him as he lay atop her, boneless and sweaty, a perfect, comforting weight against her chest.

"Never," he said, lowering his head to kiss her breasts as his hand slipped between her legs, fingers unerringly finding her clit.

It didn’t take much -- she was so close and he knew her so well. He held her gaze as she arched and strained against him, _yes_ , and _please_ , and _James_... The high, sweet tension finally broke, the world drowning under the deep waves of pleasure pulsing through her, leaving her shaking and breathless, James her only anchor as he cradled her, raining kisses on her hair and face.

He raised his fingers to his mouth, and then kissed her, desperation replaced now by gentleness, their tastes mingled on their tongues. For a moment or three, she could forget the war they were fighting, the danger they faced every day -- the world existed for them alone, and no one else could find them.

"We’re in this together," she said fiercely, pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead and pressing a kiss there, the softness of it a balance to the determination in her voice.

He nodded and gathered her close. "Together," he promised, and she smiled.


End file.
